


Him and the corrupt truth

by Illinois_bluemoon



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor Mark, Bim Trimmer - Freeform - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Edward Iplier, Eric Derekson - Freeform, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jackie boy man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Other, Sad, The Jim Twins - Freeform, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, Yancy - Freeform, Yandereiplier - Freeform, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dr. iplier - Freeform, jim twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illinois_bluemoon/pseuds/Illinois_bluemoon
Summary: The Houses walls twisted and turned, leading to a large wooden door. A sign that said‘Live’Was on the doorknob. Inside, soft talking could be heard.“Today, i have a story to tell...a story of ‘Him and the Corrupt truth’ ”
Relationships: Chase/Jackie, Dark/Wilford, Henrik/Anti, Jameson/Marvin, Yancy/Eric, Yandere/Bim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meeting

Anti walked around Henrik in the void. he had him held by strings at the moment. henrik looked around frantically pulling at the string then looking at anti. " vho are you? vhy am i here?"

Anti smirked, ignoring the very faint blush forming on his cheeks from Henrik's accent. " the names Anti sweet cheeks~" he said taking Henriks hand and kissing it. "your hear because i want something from you"

Henrik looked at anti, his breathing becoming heavier from fright. "v-vhat do you want?" he stuttered lightly. Anti purred softly and glitched. "oh nothing much darling, just a puppet...you as a puppet, MY puppet"

henrik's eyes grew wide and he practically started to hyperventilate at this point. " i-i'm sure ve can make some sort of an arrangement? i-i mean it wouldn't have to go to zat vould it?”

Anti stopped and looked at Henrik, glitching. "Arrangement...of what kind?" He asked. henrik froze then looked down." I mean.. how about you can come and visit whenever... and ve can skip ze whole puppet zing?" he looked back up giving a nervous smile hoping he would agree. Anti smirked and held out his hand so Henrik could shake it. "Deal~" he purred, eyes glowing. henrik looked at Anti's hand, he hesitated before shaking antis hand.

Anti snapped and Henrik was at his desk. He made sure to hide within Henriks shadowhenrik looked around quickly, recognizing where he was. He sat back in his chair taking a deep breath.  _ that vas to easy...vhy did he kiss my hand? it was kind of cute. he vas kind of cute- no! he tried to kill you or vhat ever i shouldn't think that. _ he thought to himself before getting up. Anti watched Henrik, blushing lightly. After years and years of watching him...Anti has grown to love the German doctor and wanted him all to himself.

" morning henrik. how are you?" Edward said, waving at Henrik when he passed him. Henrik glared and walked past Edward straight into the bathroom, " maybe i just fell asleep at my desk, it was probably just a dream." he thought as he walked over to the sink splashing water in his face. Anti moved into the mirror appearing in front of Henrik. He didn't mean to scare him, but how else was he supposed to just...show?

"Scheiße!" [fuck]. Henrik yelled in german when he looked up seeing anti appear. He fell back to the ground. He quickly stood up trying to catch his breath. Anti jumped back slightly, before laughing, quiet adorably. "Wow doc! Nice to see you too!"

Henrik looked at Anti and glared. " vhat vas zat for?! vhy are you just coming out of no vere scaring me?!"

Anti huffed. "I Didn't mean to scare you! '' Anti growled, glitching, before calming himself. "I have no...other way of getting places....I'm bound to shadows and reflections " he explained. Henrik sighed and straightened himself up looking at anti calmly. " im sorry... there's a lot to take in, you know?" he started to walk out of the bathroom and to the main door. Anti jumped into Henriks shadow. "I know..." he said and looked around as he followed. "I've watched you for five years now...admire your work on the people you've killed...ment it or not"

Henrik's eyes widened. " five years?! you have been watching me for five years?!" he paused " i'm glad you admire my vork. it's not easy covering up so many deaths."

Anti nodded and reached out to grab henriks hand. Their fingers brushed against each other before Anti pulled his hand away blushing deeply. "I could imagine...if you need help...I'm here."

Henrik blushed lightly, feeling the cold touch of Anit's hand. he tried his best to hide it. he spotted edward at the end of the hallway and quickly walked out the main entrance not wanting to get caught by him. knowing if he did edward would want to have a talk. 

Anti followed quickly, giving a soft hiss at Edward, hating the guys guts. Henrik was Anti's not Edwards! "um...your work on this dude named Mark Fischbach, very very wonderful! I must know. was it an accident or...?" Anti said, trying to make conversation.

henrik looked down and sighed. " he vas an accident.... i didn't vant him to end up like....like his friend..." he continued walking and got into the front seat of his car. Anti nodded, though Henrik couldn't see. " i see...still amazing work" he said hopped into the review mirror, sitting in the seat behind Henrik.

henrik started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He looked into the rearview mirror at anti. " hey..um.. vhat would have happened if i hadn't purposed an arrangement? I know ze whole puppet zing but vhat exactly?"

Anti hummed. "i would have taken you as my puppet. where you would be conscious, but unable to do anything besides give back...empty...lo-uh empty feelings." he said almost saying love.

Henrik looked down. " oh..glad i was able to get an agreement.." he said more to himself then anything.  _ " his eyes are so pretty, blue and green. He's so honest, honesty is good. it's more then my wife- ex wife ever was. he made that to easy. i should ask him his sexuality, maybe I can see if i have a chance. no, no he can never love you. he was going to turn you into a puppet. you shouldn't love him." _ he said to him self. he hadn't noticed he was messing were his old wedding ring used to be.Anti looked at Henrik, he watched how Henrik's hand worked at where his wedding ring used to be. Anti didn't notice that he was doing the same. "she left...for Rick...right?" he asked softly.henrik looking into the review mirror and at anti. " h-how did you know zat?" he pulled into the parking lot of a QT

Anti ignored Henriks' question. "I had a husband...he was an Actor but...uh, " he didn't continue. henrik took a deep breath. " vhat is your sexuality? like gay, bi, pan? vrong time never mind......" he looked down.

"It's okay, im gay" he said and chuckled lightly, looking out the window. "The sunshine...is it warm?" He asked

" im bi not that it matters.... you cant feel the sun?" he looked at him confused. Anti blushes lightly before looking down at his lap. "You can't feel anything in the void...its just...cold" he said glancing up at Henrik. "Both ways it's cold..."henrik sighed " is zat vhy you vanted to make me your puppet? so you can feel things again?"

Anti glanced away. "Y-yeah..." He said glitching violently.

henrik started to get out of his car. " does it vork on dead people to? the puppet thing?"Anti followed, into Henriks shadow. "Yes, i-i-it does...but we'd need one that hasn't rotted yet"

Henrik nodded. " i have a couple options. zer iz paul, sam,and sean? but Sean is known as jack. what do you think?" he opened the door to the store and walked in, waving at the cashier. Anti hummed. "Sean...he sounds handsome" he said with a chuckle before smirking. He moved around the place and started to knock things over, move papers, and make people freezing.

henrik went to the back of the store and filled a cup full of coffee. "anti, stop it!" he spoke under his breath but just loud enough for anti to hear. Anti rolled his eyes but stopped. "it was just some fun, doc" he said, gently grabbing onto Henrik's shoulders, whimpering when someone stepped on him threw the shadow. henrik smirked." and zat is an example of carma. " henrik shuddered slightly, feeling the cold on his shoulders.Anti grumbled softly and whined. "Yeah yeah.." He muttered and touched Henrik's neck with his cold hands. "Can't...still cold to me..." He muttered.

henrik shuddered again. " are you trying to make it look like i'm having a medical issue? ill try to help with that later, just give me time" he started to walk towards the front. Anti laughed quite adorably and moved away from Henrik. 

"Medical issues? Please. Henrik, I had Tourette's...have Tourette's. It's what this glitching is!" He said and sighed softly. "Don't forget to pay"

  
  


" i'm already talking to myself and if i keep shuddering, people are going to zink i'm insane." henrik said, walking up to the counter.

"will that be all for you today?" the cashier asked 

"Insane wouldn't look bad on you sweetie~" Anti purred in Henriks ear before he moved along and started to mess with the stuff on the counter. Henrik blushed deeply before he stomped on the foot of his shadow, mostly seeing if anti could feel it and cause of his remark. " yes zat vill be all zank you."

the cashier rang henrik up "have a good day sir." the cashier spoke.

Anti yelped and stopped. He huffed and grumbled softly. Moving from Henriks shadow to one of someone who was in front of him, and smiled. One of which could be seen in the shadow. Henrik looked away trying to hide the blush that had crossed his face. He started to walk around the person trying not to step on anti. Anti huffed and went back to Henrik's shadow. "What's it like? To feel warm? I've...forgotten"

Henrik raised an eyebrow in confusion." define warm."Anti didn't respond. "I...i don't know...i can define cold. Cold is empty...cold hurts you makes you shiver and break. Cold in nothing but always there."

henrik walked to the car and got in. "if thats the definition of cold then... i haven't felt warm in a while... how long has it been sense you've been with someone?" he started to mess with where his ring used to be.

Anti hopped into the mirror, sitting behind Henrik, biting his lip. "I've lost count...its been...a while." He said messing with where his ring used to be too. "It's been so long since I've actually...had human contact...since I've...been warm. Henrik sighed nervously " have you wanted to try again?" he looked into the rearview mirror.

Anti blushed deeply and looked up at Henrik. "More than anything...my husband...wasn't nice...i want someone to...start over with" he admitted. Henrik sighed once more and looked down. " i.. um...i like you. likes in love- never mind! " Henrik said frantically, blushing deeply and talking fast. Anti blushed deeply. " r-really?" he asked, glitching. "y-you aren't pulling my leg?"

henrik nodded "y-yeah.....um. im not ze best liar, so if i vas you vould be able to tell." he stuttered lightly in embarrassment. Anti blushed more and smiled. "Well...i love...love you too."

Henrik blushed deeply."really?" 

Anti nodded. "why else would i watch you for years?...make the deal too easy...kiss your hand?...wait, don't answer that" he said and chuckled softly. henrik smiled and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. " vell lets get back to ze hospital zen?


	2. Jack McLoughlin!?

" so vith ze puppet and dead zing, how does it vork? like vhat do you need and vhat is the procedure?" Henrik said parking the car in the hospital parking lot. Anti hummed. "a mirror, knife, candles, and the body" he said gently leaning up and on Henrik. henrik got out of the car and started to walk inside the hospital. " ok ve vill need to go to my covorkers office to get ze supplies.... i hope he doesn't see me i dont vant to talk to him."

Anti followed in Henriks' shadow. He hesitated before grabbing his hand gently, unfortunately it was cold both ways. "ugh....Edward '' he hissed. henrik shuddered slightly but held onto antis hand. " yeah... but he's ze only one zat has the stuff. He has a lot of useless shit in his office." he continued to go to edwards officeAnti nodded though Henrik couldn't see.

"still hate him..." he muttered and gently squeezed Henriks hand. passing nurses gave Henrik a wearied look." yeah i hate him to but still got to deal with him." henrik glared at the nurses before turning into edwards office. Anti stooped at the door. "i cant go in...not shadows..." he muttered looking at the brightly lit room...too bright.

henrik looked around for the light switch and turned it off. " now can you?" he started to look around for the supplies

Anti moved in. "Thank you" he said and moved around smirking. He started to move things around by an inch. so whenever Edward would walk around, he'd bump into everything. henrik smirked at what anti was doing. then looked around grabbing a mirror and candles. " i dont understand vhy he has all zis stuff."Anti shrugged and moved more things around, giggling cutely. henrik smiled. " your adorable~" he giggled and started to walk out of the room. Anti blushed deeply. he huffed and followed Henrik. "no...im a demon...not adorable"

henrik opened a pitch black room and walked in. " zen your an adorable demon. vhere do i put zes.?" he held up the supplies. Anti blushed more and whined. " set the stuff down on the floor. you get the body, ill set up" he said. 

henrik nodded and sat the items down before walking towards the infirmary, locating the body. Anti started to set up everything. "fook..." he mumbled as he looked in the mirror. having no reflection. henrik started to wheel the body out of the infirmary, when he saw the door open.

"henrik? what are- you can't be serious. " edward said looking at the body then henrik. henriks eyes grew wide " edward! its not what it seems!" he looked at him nervously.

Anti glitched and made a small noise before sighing. he moved into the mirror and waited. edward started to back out of the door, when henrik grabbed a knife off the side table throwing edward against the wall and the knife to his throat. " look. you tell anyone vhat you saw and you vont be around long." henrik warned. edward nodded and henrik let go and continued rolling the body.

Anti huffed and shivered, feeling Henrik was just a badass. henrik wheeled the body into the room anti was in. "ok vhat next?"

Anti looked up. "Body in middle" he said. then, light the candles, slit his throat, then your hand, let the blood drip on the cut" he said softly. henrik dragged the body to the middle of the room then lit the candle. he took the knife a gently made a four inch cut across the body's neck. the took a deep breath before taking the knife and cutting his hand slightly. he placed his hand over the cut and squeezed his hand lets drops fall.

Anti bit his lip. the candles flickered and he started to fade from the mirror. suddenly the candles went out and it got really cold as Anti disappeared from the mirror. henrik wrapped his hand in his jacket. then looking around shaking slightly.

after a minute, Jacks-or Antis eyes snapped opened and he gasped, trying to breathe, faltering slightly. henrik looked over placing a hand on anti's shoulder. " anti? look at me. you ok?"

Anti was still gasping, but calmed slightly. " yeah...y-y-yeah" he tried to get out. his neck was bleeding harshly. henrik took a wrap out of his coat pocket and started to wrap it around anti's neck. Anti calmed and got his breathing under control before he gently grabbed Henriks and and gasped. henrik smiled " good keep breathing."Anti placed Henrik's hand on his cheek before he started to cry. he quickly hugged Henrik. "warm, Warm!" he cried.

henrik smiled and hugged anti back. " yes zat is varm." he spoke softly. Anti cried into Henrik. "warm...your so warm...so nice" he cried, clinging to Henrik, as if he was trying to take the warmth from him. henrik rubbed anti's back trying to warm him up. he smiled more.

After a few minutes of sitting there Anti pulled away and smiled. now That Henrik could actually look at Anti, he had cute pointed ears, green and blue eyes, and his skin was tinted green as well as he had sharp teeth. henrik smiled even more. " you look amazing." he placed a hand on anti's cheek. Anti blushed and gently held Henrik's hand on his cheek. "t-thank you" he said, ticking. "apologies...Tourette's...no matter what body im in."

henrik giggled. " its ok. zey are cute anyway."

Anti blushed more, and whined softly. he gasped when a nurse opened the door.

"uh, Doc...tor?"

henrik turned around and looked at the nurse."yes, vhat do you need?"

the nurse tilted her head. " why..is there a naked man on the floor?" she asked. Anti looked down and blushed deeply. he yelped and quickly tried to cover himself. they forgot about clothes. henrik looked back, throwing his coat at anti. "um... dont vorry about it..."

Anti quickly covered himself with Henrik's coat and hid behind him.The nurse was still confused but shook her head. "you shift is over. can you come in 11am tomorrow?" she went on, obviously, trying to check Anti out. henrik growled and placed his hand out for anti to take. " thanks for letting me know ill be leaving shortly. me and my boyfriend vill be." he smiled and tilted his head as a signature fuck off pose. Anti grabbed Henrik's hand, and blushed deeper if possible.

The nurse shivered and nodded, walking out quickly.henrik looked back anti and giggled. "cant believe ve forgot to get you clothes." he looked anti up and down and smiled. " a lot more hotter than I thought~"

Anti squeaked and hid in Henrik's chest. " oh just wait till i-im used t-t-to a human body" he muttered and ticked. "how do we get me out...if im naked, with only your coat?" he asked.

henrik smirked "ve'll see". he looked around then grabbed a pair pants that were in the back of the room. " maybe these vill work. i dont see a shirt though."

" i'll hide in your jacket, and give pants please" he said making grabby hands before looking down. "Cant...move...legs..."

henrik handed anti the pants. " need help?" he looked at his situation trying to think of a way to help. Anti blushed and nodded looking away. "please dear?"

Henrik took antis hands and placed them in his shoulder so he doesn't fall. He slipped the pants onto him. Anti held onto Henrik and helped anyway he could, blushing deeply. "Never thought you'd be dressing a demon?"

Henrik giggled lightly. "I never thought I'd be bringing someone to life."

Anti chuckle. "Thank you dear" he said and gently leaned on Henrik. "When you called me your boyfriend? ... Are we?"

Henrik blushed. "I. Um. I-i guess. I guess we are. Your choice to.. " Henrik rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Anti leaned in and kissed Henrik. Henrik froze for a second before kissing anti back. Anti hummed happily and pulled away. "I'd love too be your boyfriend"

Henrik smiled. "and I would love to be yours. " Henrik looked toward the door. "ve should probably get going. Don't vant ze nurse to come back or Edward to valk in"

Anti nodded and pulled the coat over him. He took one step and almost fell as his legs shook slightly. Henrik caught him before he fell. He picked him up bridal style and started walking out the door.


	3. Son!!

Chase crawled out from the tree scraping his elbow and knees. “Chase!” chase's father yelled out somewhere in the distance.

“ i'm gonna go to the store.” Henrik called out to Anti as he headed towards the door. “Ok be careful.” anti called behind him as he walked out the door.

Chase ran down the street constantly looking back from where he was running from. Henrik was half way down the street when he heard a car honking so he turned around to look. He felt something knock into him causing him to stumble back slightly. Chase fell to the ground finding he ran into someone. He looked up at the man who was now staring at him “ im sorry.” he said backing away. 

Henrik looked down at the small boy “ nein, nein im sorry i didn't look were i was going.” he said extending his hand out to help the boy up. Chase hesitated before also extending his hand out and being brought to his feet. 

Henrik examined the boy seeing the bruises and cuts all over his body. He bent down to be able to make eye contact with the boy. “ Are you ok?” chase looked at the man “yeah im fi-” he was caught off by the yelling of his father ”CHASE!” a man started walking towards where chase was. Seeing henik there he put on a fake caring smile and continued walking over. 

Henrik looked at the boy sternly “ I need you to be honest are you in danger.” chase nodded as the father of the boy walked up. Henrik stood in front of chase and put on a fake smile like the father. “ Hello, I'm henrik, how are you?” he said, extending his hand out to the man. Chase’s father looked at Henriks hand not shaking it “ thank you so much for finding him i'll take it from here,come on chase lets go.” he started to walk towards chase.

chase clung onto henrik “no..” henrik placed his hand on the man's chest keeping him where he was. his other hand taking a phone out of his pocket and handing it to chase making sure His father didn't see. “ I don't believe he will be going anywhere with you, for one your hand is covered in blood which means there is no wound on you. I see it's from someone else and I also smell a large amount of alcohol on you.” 

Chase took the phone from Henrik and held onto it .Chase's father glared at Henrik “and what do you plan to do to stop me from taking MY son.” the man growled once more attempting to step closer, his hands balling into fists. “Chase if you don't get over here right now, you know what will happen! “ this caused Chase to back up, whimpering loudly” n-no!”

Henrik once again lightly pushed Chase's father away. “the boy has said no and you will not be taking him anywhere.” Henrik smiled lightly as he stared at the father Chase's father growled loudly and went to punch Henrik “How Dare you push me!” he yelled.

__ Chase gasped and flinched harshly as his father yelled. Seeing as his father was about to punch Henrik, he hit the call button for 911 and chewed on his lip before wincing in pain as the phone rang.

henrik hadnt relized what was going on until he felt the pain hit him. he fell back slightly in shock before swinging back and hitting chases father in the throat.”fuck!” said as he moved his hand to where he had been hit Chase's father stumbled backwards holding his throat, struggling to breathe.

Anti got a shiver up his spine. Something felt off to him. “...Henrik!” he yelled and quickly threw on shoes and a scarf to cover his neck before running out the house.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" “ Hello! U-uh m-m-my dad! He he he” Chase tried to talk but was starting to hyperventilate "sir, I need you to calm down please and tell me what's happening" 

Henrik turned around to face Chase “hey it's ok just breathe i got this.” Henrik smiled warmly at Chase before taking the phone. “Hello, I have just witnessed abuse and been assaulted by the last person who was on the phone's dad.” Chase glanced at his father, but looked at Henrik, nodding before doing some breathing exercises, his mother taught him "Okay sir, what is your name and where is your location? What is the name of the boy with you as well?". the lady over the phone said. 

Anti was trying to wrap the scarf around his neck as he ran down the street, almost there. henrik patted chase's shoulder lightly “my name is henrik and the boy is Chase. we are on 49th ave. west grover street.” Chase flinched slightly, but gave Henrik a small sad smile "Okay, Thank you. Some police officers should be there in a few minutes. Do you find it necessary to have an ambulance?". the lady asked.

Anti was now on the street that Chase and Henrik were on. He had to stop for a moment to breathe “curse this human body! “ he muttered before running over to his love and the teen.

Henrik glanced at Chase's father before talking into the phone again “that might be needed. would you like me to stay on the call?” Henrik spotted Anti as he ran up quickly hiding his face It sounds as if you have everything under control. “We'll send an ambulance over. The police should be there any moment, so there is no need to stay on the phone” *the woman said Chase saw Anti and hid behind Henrik, shaking slightly “Henrik! Are you okay-what happened?” Anti asked looking from Chase's dad to Chase, to Henrik “ok sounds good.” henrik said before hanging up and looking at anti still covering most of his face not knowing how bad it was “um... it's a long story…” “Love...please show me your face” Anti said worried “ I know something happened” he added 

Chase looked as guilt burned on his stomach “it was m-my fault! ...i-it's my f-fault H-he got H-hurt.” Chase spoke up “i-im sorry! If i-i can make it u-up in any w-way I w-will!” Henrik turned to face chase “none of this is your fault i am fine and we are going to get you some help ok.” Henrik smiled lightly before turning back to anti revealing his face.

Chase nodded before glancing at his father, who was in the ground, still barely breathing Anti let out a small gasp “did he? And did he hurt him too?” Anti asked pointing to Chase's father “that fucking son of a bitch!” Anti’s eye’s turned black. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance when Henrik placed his hand on anti's shoulder carefully “hey it's ok, with how much stuff they have against him he will be going away for a long time.” Anti calmed down slightly at Henrik's touch “Right...Right…” his eyes returned to normal before he looked at Chase “hey...im Anti...im s-s-sorry if I scared you” Chase glanced up at Anti before looking back down “i-im Chase...and i-i-its okay” the poor boy was still obviously shaken up the ambulance had shown up and so did the cops.

They loaded Chase's father into the ambulance and drove off while Henrik told them what had happened. Chase answered all the questions thrown at him and refused to leave Henrik's side. 

Anti stayed by Henrik as well, watching everything, and helping Chase calm down when he could, the cop recorded everything that was said before looking at chase. “um is there anyone you could stay with until they await the trial for your father?” Chase looked down biting his tongue before shaking his head no.

Anti frowned before glancing at Henrik “he c-c-could stay w-with us.” he offered . the cop looked at anti before sighing. “i'm sorry if there is no family he would have to go to faster care.” “we could adopt him.” Henrik said as he looked at both chase and anti for their reactions.

Chase's eyes widened as he looked up at Henrik “r-really?” he asked softly. Anti looked at Henrik before smiling slightly “Yeah, we'll adopt him.” the cop smiled lightly “ok sounds great there should be an adoption center down the road but i think you guys should visit the hospital i can give you a ride if you'd like?” Anti nodded “that would be in b-b-best interest for t-these t-two” he ticked slightly, which was something he's been trying to hold back this whole time “a ride would be n-n-nice…” 

Chase looked away and gently held Henrik's sleeve, as a way to calm down. the cop nodded before leading them to his car. “thanks for the ride.” Henrik said as he got into the car Chase followed after Henrik, still holding onto the doctor's sleeve gently. Anti got on the front with the cop “t-this is highly appreciated” on the outside Anti seemed normal, but really he was struggling with the nice words...he was normally only a gentleman and used nice things to Henrik, but he needed to be normal now... 

the cop started his car and started to drive. It's the least I can do for this situation. Henrik tapped Anti's seat and pointed to his own neck hoping he would get the message. Anti looked back at Henrik nodding before starting to fidget with the scarf around his neck, making sure the cut was covered. 

Chase tilted his head when he saw this, but didn't question it “i-uh...i guess we should have an actual introduction...huh?” the boy asked softly “oh yeah thats right im henrik a doctor at the hospital and that is anti my husband.” Henrik smiled but couldn't believe he had forgotten to introduce himself. 

“Oh so this is like going to work ?” the cop looked in the mirror at Henrik . Chase nodded and smiled slightly. “I'm Chase brody-er well, just Chase. I'm 16 and I do t-trick shots…”

Henrik smiled at Chase “that is very interesting and it's nice to meet you chase.”

“Oh yeah... except for my coworker…” Henrik said as he looked at the cop. which the cop simply nodded in response. Chase gave the doctor a smile, out hid it behind his hand as he looked away .

Anti let out a small huff at the mention of Henrik's coworker “hey Chase, tomorrow we can go out, and get you some clothes if you would like'' Anti offered changing the subject “and maybe snacks and gifts and.. im sorry.” Henrik started to get really hyper before realizing he was talking too much. 

the cop smirked as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital Anti hummed shaking his head “no, don't be sorry, because we will get all of that!” he exclaimed causing Chase to let out a giggle. Chase covered his mouth slightly as he giggled “all of those sound nice...! Maybe I could get a new hat? Or- uh, sorry” Chase was definitely opening up to the two but still was very anxious

“yeah! we can totally do that!” Henrik was set on spoiling chase “but i think we should go inside right cause i'm pretty sure this man needs to get back to work” henrik said as he thanked the cop and started to get out of the car.

Chase smiled happily but hid it behind his hand before getting out. Anti nodded and got out of the car, thanking the cop once more. He smiled at Chase, planning on spoiling the hell out of this kid too

“be safe.” the cop said from the window before driving off. “well let's go deal with my annoying coworker..? Henrik said with a bit of annoyance in his voice Anti huffed and nodded. “Come on kid...let's have you meet this dick” Anti said, ruffling Chase's hair gently.

this time Chase didn't flinch away. He nodded and looked around the hospital as the three of them walked in .

“if he gets to close you have all the permission to tell him to back the fuck up.” Henrik said chase before getting practically tackled into a hug by his coworker. “hello henrik! how are you- what happened?” Edward said as he looked at both henrik and chase “hello to you to edward and it's a long story....” Henrik was slightly annoyed and hated when Edward would come out of nowhere. 

Chase nodded and jumped back when Edward came out of nowhere. Chase let out a small whimper taking a step closer to Anti.

Anti cleared his throat “Hello, Doctor” he said glaring at Edward trying his best not to kill the man right here and now “h-h-hello anti.” edward had always seemed to stutter and talk less around anti which henrik enjoyed.” were just here to make sure chase is ok/what needs and for me to get an ice pack.” Henrik was getting more annoyed that he had caught Edward in an energetic mood which meant he was going to be even more annoying _.  _

Chase hid behind Henrik and Anti as he looked at the floor Anti glanced down at Chase before back at Edward. “Well let's go, Doctor, we don't exactly have all day.” Anti led Chase down the hall, knowing where Edward's room was. Anti wanted to get this done fast so they didn't have to be around the annoying doctor anymore. 

Henrik and Edward followed Henrik of course being mostly up front with everyone else. “so.... what happened to the kid?” Edward asked Henrik hoping anti wouldn't hear. “not the time to ask and i wouldn't ask again.” Henrik dropped his voice warning Edward not to say anything again.

Chase looked around the hospital as they walked through it. He never liked hospitals, especially after his mother passed away Anti opened Edwards door and let Chase in first before walking in himself. Anti let out a small huff and removed the scarf around his neck, not caring if Edward saw it again. “you better be careful with him” Anti growled at Edward before going over to the freezer getting an ice pack for Henrik. “Whoa…” Chase muttered looking at Anti's neck “D-Does it hurt?” he asked, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, unafraid

Edward nodded before pulling a chair out or chase “ok first things first is there any bleeding that you know of and where does it hurt most?” henrik rolled his eyes at edward for the stupid question. but stayed silent glaring at edward.

Anti looked at Chase and shook his head before being the ice pack over to Henrik “here you are dear…” he said softly before watching Edward 

“My elbows and knees are bleeding I think..and um...w-well” Chase lifted his shirt, to show a dark bruise going across his stomach. It was also good to note that the poor boy was dangerously thin.

“thank you love-” Henriks face paled when he saw the bruises. even edward froze at the sight. “um chase.. how long was that going on?” Henrik managed to say trying to act calm Chase looked away 

“e-ever since my m-mom died...so 6 years-ish.I'm sorry…” Chase said, not able to look at anyone in the room. Anti's eyes flashed to black before he forced them to their natural mix-matched color “you have no need to be sorry Chase...you Fathers going to be sorry for ever touching you…”

Henriks eyes darkened before walking and crouching next to chase.”you do not need to be sorry and we promise he wont be around for you or anyone else to get hurt.”

“um.. i'm going to get some wrap for the cuts and do you like ice cream?” Edward asked Chase, trying to act calm.Chase gently hugged Henrik, letting tears fall from his eyes.

“thank you” Chase looked up at Edward and nodded. Anti walked over to Chase and gently ran his hand through the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down “ we've got you...your safe now”

Henrik hugged Chase back, hating to see him like this. Edward walked out of his office and to the snack area to get the ice cream .

Chase cried a bit more, by this time it was because he was happy. He really felt loved “t-thank you so much” Anti hugged both Henrik and Chase silently vowing to protect both of them with his life henrik started to have tears running down his face “you don't need to thank us we're just glad you're out of there…” Edward got to the snack area taking a second to breath. He's seen things like that before but hated to see it on kids.

Chase pulled away from the hug and smiled happily at Henrik, this time not hiding it. Anti smiled and wiped away some of Chase's tears carefully “there's that beautiful smile” Anti said softly henrik smiled at chase as well.

Edward grabbed an ice cream as well as some suckers before walking out and grabbing wrap and continuing down the hall back to the room. 

Chase looked away and giggled softly “thank you” he said softly and gently grabbed Henrik's sleeve for comfort “...o-oh sorry!” he said and let go of Henrik's sleeve once he realized he was holding it. Anti hummed and tilted his head slightly watching Chase do this. Henrik smiled once more “don't be sorry and if it's helping you i don't mind.” 

Edward walked over and handed Chase the ice cream and some suckers “how are you feeling?” Chase nodded then took the ice cream and suckers from Edward “thank you...i-im feeling a b-bit better...i still hurt t-though” Chase said and started to eat his ice cream.

Anti moved back, ticking slightly, which he's been doing a good job keeping most of his ticks back though it wasn't healthy.

“may i?” Edward pointed at Chase's cut on his elbow while holding the wrap. Henrik moved slightly for Edward to work.Chase held out his arm for Edward and looked down. Anti walked over and stood next to Henrik.

__ Edward kneeled next to chase before grabbing napkins behind him and wiping off as much blood as he could. Then he carefully wrapped the wrap around Chase's arm “anywhere else is there bleeding?” henrik watched carefully making sure edward didn't fuck up _. _ Chase pulled up his pant leg to show another cut that was bleeding along with cigarette burns. Anti's eyes widened slightly and turned black as he saw Chase's leg. Edward looked away slightly before doing what he had done to his arm to his leg. Henrik's eyes darkened again. All he could think of is how many ways he could kill Chase's "father" . Chase quietly ate his ice cream, not wanting to look at anyone, feeling ashamed. Anti was right there with Henrik's thinking. He would definitely have to visit Chase's ex father later. 

“You might have a new test subject my love” Anti whispered to Henrik. Henrik nodded before placing a hand on Chase's shoulder “like i said he will never hurt you or anyone else ever again. i promise.” henriks eyes were still dark and his voice had also dropped.Chase looked up at Henrik, nodding slightly “thank you so much” Chase took a bite of his ice cream before offering some to Henrik.

Anti nodded in agreement with Henrik but forced his eyes to change back to their natural green and blue as there was a knock on the door. “Fuck my scarf!” he muttered quickly going over and throwing on his scarf to hide his neck.

“No zank you,” Henrik said to chase before quickly looking up at the door. Edward did the same but actually got up to open the door. Chase nodded and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Hello, doctor. I have someone here saying they know the boy you have” a nurse said stepping out of the way to show an elderly woman maybe in her 70's “Miss. Hanna?” Chase asked, getting up.

Henrik stood up and stood next to anti. “um come in” Edward said stepping away from the door. Hannah walked in “thank you, Doctor, Chase sweet boy, are you okay? I heard what happened” Chase nodded “I'll be okay, miss. Hannah, i'm sorry to worry you “ chase glanced over at Henrik and Anti “this is Henrik and Anti. Henrik saved me and they promised to adopt me!” Hannah looked over at the two “oh thank you so much! My name is Hannah, I used to look after the boy when his mother was alive.”

Anti nodded and shook the woman's hand “you have no need to thank us, just know that Chase is safe with us now”

Henrik did the same “I'm glad to have found chase when I did, who knows what could have happened.” Henrik said this quietly trying not to let chase hear. Chase was busy, eating the last of his ice cream “thank you, doctor, for the ice cream” he thanked Edward.

Hannah nodded sadly “I would have done something sooner, the boy has already lost so much...if there's anything you need to know please don't hesitate to ask. In fact, here's my number” Hannah said, placing down her bag and pulling out a pen and paper writing her number. Anti took the paper when she handed it over “Thank you, we may need help when we go to trial with the man, so we can legally adopt Chase no problem”

Edward said walking away from the door. “yes that would be needed also do you know the name of the father?” Henrik asked making small mental notes Chase through his ice cream away and let out a soft sigh before walking over to Henrik and Anti, gently grabbing Henrik's sleeve for comfort. “Ah, his name is Jason,” Hannah said and glanced over at Chase as he walked over and Anti nodded and gently ruffled Chase's hair.

“Um Henrik, can I talk to you?” Edward asked, pointing at the door. “thank you hannah. Chase i’ll be right back.” Henrik followed Edward into the hall way. Chase nodded and glanced over at Anti as he fidgeted with his hands. “ Go ahead, I don't mind,” Anti said before he watched Henrik and Edward leave. Chase smiled slightly and gently held onto Anti's shirt for comfort. “You both are really nice. He finds comfort in holding onto people, it's something he did with his mother a lot” Hannah said and chuckled as Chase blushed slightly, embarrassed and looked away.

“um henrik.. that kid is really fucked up are you sure you want to adopt him?” Henrik looked over at Edward and pushed him into the wall holding onto his shirt. his eyes were a very dark shade of blue. “if you ever say that again it will end badly for you!” Henrik let go of his shirt and walked back into the room not wanting to look at edward. his expression showed that he was pissed.

Anti looked at Henrik feeling his ora was dark “well, thank you so much, Hannah, but I think it's best if we take our leave and show chase his new home” Hannah nodded of course, you have my number if you need anything. Anti nodded and walked over to Henrik, Chase following “let's go, love,” he said softly and smiled slightly when Chase gently hugged Henrik. Henrik hugged Chase back “vell zank you hannah, ve vill take zis from here.” Henriks' accent was known to come out more when he was mad. He turned around and started heading out the door glaring at Edward as he did. 

Anti blushed deeply hearing Henrik's accent and tried not to melt then and there as he led Chase out the door after Henrik. “your accent is beautiful my dear~” Chase giggled softly as he watched Anti practically melt “you both are so cute together” he muttered and sighed happily as they all went home...his new home.


End file.
